


scrambled eggs and thinly sliced strawberries

by Anonymous



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Capes, Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne Is Trying His Best, Gen, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: it's three in the morning, bruce just wants to sleep, but the one year old in the other room has other plans. and if damian doesn't want to sleep, it means bruce can't sleep too.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 125
Collections: Anonymous





	scrambled eggs and thinly sliced strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing batfamily fic, so i hope this goes over well. it's more just bruce spends the morning with damian, when he would rather be sleeping. and damian is still spoiled and gets his way no matter what. just some good old fashioned bruce wayne being a dad.

the clock on bruce's nightstand says  _ 3:45am _ and he knows he's only been asleep for maybe an hour and a half -- he had had a wayne foundation gala that had run late, and then he had to go for drinks after. it wasn't what he wanted to do, and he didn't want to be dealing with a crying one year old right now. not at this hour. but he knew he had to do something about it now, because if he didn't, it would wake jason up, who in turn would wake tim up, and then tim would wake dick up and then they'd all be up, and damian wouldn't be the only one in tears. and bruce did not want a repeat of last tuesday night -- trying to wrangle four children, the oldest being thirteen, back to bed. he didn't want that.

damian's nursery (bruce still had to get used to saying that) was located next to his -- in between his office and his bedroom, so that he was able to hear him at all times (or at least that's what alfred's reasoning was), and despite the lack of distance, it felt like a mile long walk. the room, which stood out from the rest of the house, was decorated in bright colors and soft toys. alfred had said that it was best to stimulate the infant's mind with the colors, and toys that he couldn't cause any damage with. or rather, toys that they had assumed that he couldn't do damage -- they had recently learned that if you're hit the right way getting hit with a soft 'pigrabbit' absolutely did hurt. or at least served to disorient you. 

"you do know it's 3am, don't you?" at the sound of his father's voice, damian stopped crying, just briefly to survey him. his face red, no tears on his cheeks. bruce always thought it was peculiar that his son would howl when he was upset, but not a single tear would drop. bruce believed that it made it harder to figure out what it was that damian wanted, but alfred didn't have any problem getting it.

"are you done?" he knew that damian wasn't going to respond, and so he made his way over to his son, not bothering to turn the light on but instead using just the nightlight. dmian  _ did _ seem to be done with whatever he was crying over, but bruce still had to go through all of the things that he had to do when damian cried at night.

first a diaper check. noting there, thank god.

then was he hungry? no, he had trusted dick to feed him before bed. which meant that alfred absolutely fed him before bed.

"come on, let's get back to bed." he laid damian back in his crib, and then the minute that he began making his way out of the room, to try and head back to bed, damian let another wail.

that meant that it was one of those nights.

these were the nights that bruce truly questioned if he was doing the right thing with damian, and that maybe he should send him back to living with talia. no, that was never really an option since talia had all but left him in a basket on the doorstep, apparently having decided to give co-parenting a try. to bruce, she was bored and didn't want to deal with being a mother anymore.

"alright." he offered as he turned back into the room, and once again, damian's wails stopped and bruce took the small child into his arms. "please don't be sad, little one." he spoke softly as he began to rock him back and forth in his arms.

dick said that the reason damian cried like this at night was because he missed his father. which bruce would then remark that he didn't know that dick was suddenly a parenting expert, but apparently dick had read a lot of parenting books when damian joined their large family. something about wanting to make sure that this one didn't end up as a trouble maker (he was sure he had only said that because jason had broken one of his  _ action figures _ on purpose because he had gotten into an argument with him earlier that day).

as bruce sat in the rocking chair in damian's room, something he rarely used, he briefly figured that dick might've been onto something. damian only got like this when bruce had been too busy, and elft most parenting to alfred -- that time of year when he was too focused on work, and he didn't know how to balance having a one year old and running a multi-billion international corporation.

"you're going to have to go back to sleep, you know that?" bruce spoke to damian, no cooing or anything, he refused to speak in 'baby speak', but alfred told him that he needed to at least speak with more inflection, because children, especially infants responded to that.

though, damian never looked amused or interested when dick read him stories and did all the voices. not the way that tim did. 

"i was introduced to another woman tonight." bruce opted to talk to his son about this, he was never really one for telling stories or anything, he could do them, and according to tim and dick, he could do them well. it was just that with bruce they weren't "as fun", or at least that's what they would say whenever they were offered to be read a story, or sit in on one of the rare moments bruce decided to read a story to damian.

"they asked all about the boys, something i wasn't really interested in doing. then she offered to -- you don't care, do you?" he looked down at damian, his son looked back up at him, green eyes from his mother meeting bruce's, and the small scowl on his face made it clear that he wasn't interested in this at all. 

honestly, bruce wondered how someone who couldn't even use the bathroom on his own could scowl like that. he once tried to openly say it was from his mother, but alfred overheard him and said that the apple fell from the tree.

and then bruce scowled.

"do you want me to read a story?" at that question, damian made a face that made it clear that he did not want to be read a story. 

the clock in the room was showing 5am. had he really been here this long? his own alarm was going to be going off soon, and he was supposed to be starting his morning routine, showering, working out, and everything that needed to be done  _ before  _ dick and the other woke up.

his chest heaved as he sighed, and it didn't look like damian was going to be going to sleep soon.

"i guess you're getting ready with me this morning." bruce had only done this once before, gotten ready while taking care of damian, and it had been a disaster for the first time. but this time around, eh should be better at it. 

first, it was his morning exercise routine. normally thursday mornings were meant for cardio followed by weights, but he knew that he was going to have to make adjustments for the one year old. instead, he opted to do yoga, something simple, just to get stretched and start the day. he could still work up a sweat while doing this, and keep damian close by.

dick had shown him a video once, about people who do yoga with their babies, and suggested that he do that with damian. jason immediately interjected and said that that was a stupid idea. the ensuing argument made bruce happy that he didn't have to shut down the idea.

now though, as as bruce found himself in  _ uttanasana _ and could hear damian moving around, as if contemplating getting up and walking away from him, bruce figured that maybe he should actually look into  _ baby and me _ yoga classes. and that he was thankful that he decided to do this in his bedroom and not in the home gym.

ever since damian had started walking, he had been a menace, and the baby gates that blocked off nearly every room, and all of the stairs were really starting to get on everyone's nerves. jason claimed he was going to sprain his ankle because he tried to jump over one and his foot got caught.

straightening up, bruce had made good timing, because damain had managed to push himself up and was making his way towards bruce's closet. no doubt to be destructive. scooping his son into his arms, he shook his head.

"alright, let's get washed up. then we can go and have breakfast and wake your brothers up." damian was struggling in his arms, less than content with the fact that he had been caught and prevented from doing whatever he intended to do. 

bruce had only showered with his son once before, a long time ago when he had first been "dropped off" by talia, and wasn't really sure what to do. alfred had been busy wrangling the other three, so bruce had been tasked with doing something as simple as bathing damian. needless to say, it hadn't been the easiest thing in the world, but he was going to do it today. it shouldn't be too hard, right? damian was slightly older, a bit more cooperative. 

as it turns out, it was still incredibly hard to clean yourself and clean a fussy child in the shower, bruce barely managed (and nearly dropped damian once). but he did it. and the scowl on his son's face, and damian's almost  _ disgust _ that bruce had wrapped him in a normal towel and not  _ his _ ducky towel was more than apparent. something about it made bruce smile and he couldn't help but be a bit more affectionate than usual, leaning in to place a kiss to his son's cheek.

the kiss was immediately rejected, damian turning his head away and giving a very adamant "no!" 

"so now you speak." bruce mused as he continued to dry damian off, before carrying him back to his room so that he can be dressed properly. everyone in the house knew damian could speak, but for some reason, his son had deemed that only a few were worthy of hearing him speak.

dick, alfred, cassandra and stephanie were allowed to hear him babble for days. bruce and jason were occasionally lucky enough to hear him speak, while tim and damian sat in silence with each other. really the most shocking thing was that damian spoke to to stephanie, of all people, but then again stephanie would talk until someone talked back to her, so maybe she managed to make damian exhausted enough to talk back. that's why she was only allowed to talk to bruce himself for half an hour each time she was at the house.

"no." damian responded, despite the fact that him answering his father meant he was indeed willing to talk. as bruce sat him on his changing table, in order to pick out something to wear, bruce thumbed through the drawers looking for something for him to wear. usually alfred dressed his son, picking out outfits that would go best for whatever activities that he had planned for the day.

"it's thursday… you go to playgroup later today, don't you?" he wasn't sure why he was asking him, especially when all he got was a resilient no from his son. "it's okay, i don't like playgroup either."

playgroup was alfred's idea. he said that damian needed to interact with kids his age, to learn how to make friends his age and interact with other children. if anything to learn how to act like a normal child. so far, damian did not take well to it and was on the verge of being kicked out for his 'refusal to play nice with others'.

"how's this?" he held up a gray romper for his son -- it was cold in the manor, despite the heated floors, and so he figured this long sleeve romper that read "current family favorite" would keep him warm and comfortable for the day, or at least until lunch and he had to be changed again.

once again, bruce was met with the struggle to change his son and get him dressed. except, this time it was more difficult because he was more awake now, more comfortable. which meant he was far more aggressive, unrepentant, and willing to do anything to get his way. and right now, doing anything to get his way meant squirming and kicking a chubby leg at his father as he tried to clothe him.

"there." twenty minutes. it took him twenty minutes to get him in a new diaper and dressed. not that bruce had been watching the clock (he had been).

glancing up at the clock, in damian's room, the seven o'clock on it meant that others would be up soon. as if on clock work, he heard someone clearing their throat behind him.

"i see you have already done the hardest part of my job." alfred offered from his spot in the doorway, "should i get you the kangaroo carrier as well?" his voice, usually neutrally toned as slightly amused at the sight in front of him.

"we'll pass for today, damian would much rather walk." he played along with alfred's joke, both of them well aware that damian despised the carrier and in his current stage of development wanted to walk everywhere. bruce's words rang true, because no sooner did he pick his son off the changing table, did he demand to be put down, squirming and pushing at bruce's chest.

"just until we get down the stairs." he spoke to damian in a stern voice, which didn't cease the pushing. "i'll get him downstairs and start feeding him, and i'll leave the other boys to you?" with a nod of his head, bruce headed out of damian's nursery and down the stairs. ignoring the fussy child in his arms, holding him tightly as he descended onto the first floor of the manor.

the fussing only doubled when damian realized what was about to happen -- the high chair. if there was something damian hated, more than the kangaroo carrier, it was the high chair. it was a newer development in their day to day routine, and bruce was sure that it had something to do with either tim or jason, but he wasn't entirely sure. either way, he now hated the chair, and it was one of the hardest parts of the day -- and one that had to be done at multiple times during the day.

"damian, please." bruce couldn't help but plead a bit as his son began to fight and fuss. he wasn't sure how alfred did this several times during the day. that 'current favorite' on damian's onesie was turning into a more and more false statement with each argument and push (not that bruce  _ played _ favorites anyway). finally, fifteen minutes later, damian was in his high chair and strapped in. 

"what does alfred make you for breakfast these days?" damian's diet had changed, his son now able to eat more solid foods, more cheeses, more fruits. foods fitting for a growing boy, alfred had told him.

"the young master has a snack plate on thursday mornings." alfred's voice cause bruce to tense slightly. ereally, he thought he had a butler and a life long friend, not a ninja. "use the star plate, and do one vegetable, one fruit, cottage cheese, and shortly i will have some shredded bacon for you to add to the tray as well. make sure that everything is cut up into small pieces so that master damian may eat them safely."

and with that, alfred began preparing breakfast for the other boys, bruce, and himself. bruce was almost dumbfounded, but then collected himself. okay, he could cut up some vegetables and fruit for damian. and this was also another opportunity to talk to his son, ask him what he wanted and liked. just like he had seen alfred do from time to time when bruce was able to see him prepare a meal for his son.

"right then. damian, what do you want to eat for breakfast today?" bruce asked as he turned to the cabinet, his back to his son as he took out the small plate that he had been instructed to use with his son. it was a dark grey, and segmented into four sections, making sure that everything he would be given was separated. 

"do you want strawberries?" though he wasn't facing him, bruce was sure that damian perked up at the offer -- strawberries had been his favorite as of late. "strawberries…" bruce scanned the fridge, trying to think of something acceptable. "strawberries and cucumbers." he said, spotting the small container that held freshly purchased persian cucumbers.

he worked quietly, leaving alfred to do the talking to damian as he bustled around the kitchen, preparing breakfast for the others. he only half listened, chopping the strawberries and cucumbers slowly, their sizes uneven some too big and some too small, and he could feel alfred judging him, most likely with a slightly amused look on his face. it was deserved, bruce was particularly inept in the kitchen. you would think by the fourth boy he would have gotten it -- yet, here he was struggling to make sure that the food he cut for his son wasn't too big.

soon, the plate, with the uneven strawberries pieces in one section, uneven cucubmer slices in another, too much cottage cheese in a third section, and two slices of bacon that were shredded to perfection (done by alfred) in another. damian seemed to inspect the plate, eyeing the strawberries briefly, before reaching a chubby hand forward and taking one slice, exactly one, and eating it. with what bruce deemed damian's approval, bruce sank into the chair that he normally sat in.

the minute he sat down, he realized that he truly hadn't slept the night before. he had been up, at that gala, and then gone out for drinks after, had one glass of scotch. then the moment he had sunk into bed, he barely slept before damian woke him.he heaved a sigh as a plate and cup of coffee were placed in front of him. the scrambled eggs seemed to catch damian's attention, and his son reached for them, his hand opening and closing, expecting bruce to place some of the scrambled egg in his hand.

"master jason gave the young master some of his scrambled eggs the other day, and now he loves them." alfred explained as he placed the other plates on the table, waiting for the boys to trickle in.

bruce raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, nor did he offer damian any of his eggs.instead he took a sip from his coffee, enjoying the bitter liquid. he was going to need it today. though his own personal schedule didn't start until ten, but they were all going to be long. too long. and maybe that's why he enjoyed teasing damian this morning, just a bit as his son continued to try and reach for the eggs.

conceding, bruce scooped a small spoonful, holding it up for damian. being spoon fed was something else that damain had rejected recently, and it showed as he tried to take from the spoon directly.

"damian, no." bruce warned, telling his son that he couldn't reach into the spoon to take a handful of eggs, and damian, once again scowled, wanting the eggs but not wanting to be fed the eggs from the spoon. 

"no!" damian snapped at his father, and then turned his head away from him.

"very well." bruce said as he instead ate the spoonful himself. he wasn't even a fan of scrambled eggs, certain that he had been given them for this exact purpose.

"woah. look who's playing dad today." jason's voice carried to bruce's ears as he slid into the table next to alfred, across from damian, and without much else ceremony, began eating,shoveling food into his mouth. 

"slower." bruce chided and jason straightened up a bit, trying to eat slower. bruce and alfred knew why he ate so fast, and they were slowly working to try and break him of the habit. a few years of food insecurity had caused that, and though jason had been comfortable here, with anything at his disposal, these habits were still difficult to break.

soon dick joined them, holding tim's hand as he guided him into his chair. no sooner had they sat down did the real morning begin. playful bickering, actual bickering, damian whining and wanting to get out of his chair. something about it, despite how chaotic it was made bruce enjoy it. he rarely got to spend mornings like this with all four of his boys, and even if it was loud, and they were starting to get irritated (mostly damian, because he wanted bruce's eggs, and insisted on getting out of his chair), it was nice.

"alfred, reschedule my ten am with queen industries. oliver will understand." and it was true, many times he had had oliver cancel an appointment, saying that he was too exhausted from staying out all night to make it to one of their important business calls. "and bring the range rover around, i'll drive the boys to school, and damian to play group."

the three older boys who could seem to comprehend what bruce said were absolutely ecstatic about it, while damian seemed surprised by the abrupt cheering and then even louder talking. he glanced at his brothers for a moment, before looking back to his father, and the eggs on his plate. i appeared as though thoughts were going through his mind before he opened his mouth, expecting bruce to feed him.

as he scooped the eggs into damian's mouth, watching his son enjoy them, bruce figured that maybe, just maybe, waking up at 3:45 in the morning had it's benefits.

**Author's Note:**

> 12/14/19: small edit to title, and minor corrections made


End file.
